


You've been staring at the hottie with mohawk all evening!

by itstimetotimetravel



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual MacGyver, Drunk MacGyver, Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mac fails at engineering, Spontaneous Engineering, Team Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimetotimetravel/pseuds/itstimetotimetravel
Summary: Riley finds out about Mac's sexuality, but honestly she's more surprised about what this hot guy is doing to Mac's engineering prowess.





	You've been staring at the hottie with mohawk all evening!

Mac … well Mac was a little drunk.

“So, see, really it isn’t that hard to float a shot glass in a pint of beer,” his sloppy voice struggled with the “s” in “shot’, “so long as you have a couple toothpicks … and,” he looked around the bar-top as if trying to remember what exactly was used in conjunction with toothpicks to make shot glasses float.

A tall, skinny blond with short Mohawk and a couple tattoos sat next to him, looking on with a raised eyebrow.

Several feet behind Mac sat Jack and Bozer at a small circle table. Riley bustled through the crowd to join the duo.

“Riley!” Jack shouted, a bit intoxicated himself. He popped up from the table to give her a few clumsy pats to the shoulder. “Finally!”

“You’re just in time!” Bozer could barely contain his laughter. Jack didn’t even try.

Riley, eyebrow raised, asked, “Do I even want to know what you’re talking about?”

Grinning, Bozer pointed behind Jack’s back at Mac and his companion. There was now a fair amount of beer on the counter and Mac was rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet.

Riley, if possible, raised her eyebrow further. “Does Mac know that guy –” she watched as the tattooed blond gave an awkward wave to Macgyver and fled his seat. “Was Mac flirting with that guy?! Like, flirting really, really badly?” Bozer and Jack burst out snickering, nodding frantically. “Flirting so badly he even lost his magical powers of engineering?”

Bozer struggled to pull in a deep breath to compose himself. “Yes!” He leaned over the table and lowered his voice to a conspiratory whisper. “Mac’s kryptonite is drunkly flirting with men -”

“And women!” Jack interjects with a sloppy grin.

“Its been that way since the great bisexual disaster of 2010!”

“The what now?” Riley’s incredulousness reached a new height. “So wait, Mac is both terrible at drunk flirting and bisexual? How did I not know this?”

Bozer grin falters a bit, “Well, its been hard for him to date, since … you know, the whole Nikki thing.”

Jack leans on the table as well, “But we convinced him to get back on the horse!” As he spoke, Mac walked up behind him, getting bumped on every other step by someone in the crowd of bar goers.

Mac collapsed into the one remaining chair and with a groan, let his head fall into the hard pillow of his forearms on the table. 

“You doing okay there, Mac?” Riley asked. He groaned again.

“Hey man,” Bozer slung an arm around his shoulders, “That definitely could have gone worse!” Mac peeked his head out from his arm just enough to give Bozer a scathing eye brow raise.

“Okay,” Riley started, “I have to ask, what was the Great Bisexual Disaster of 2010?”

That got Mac sitting up straight, “Hey, hey, hey, wait! Who brought that up?” Bozer and Jack immediately started sipping their drinks and looking towards the far corners of the bar. Mac sighed. “That … there was,” he grimaced, “a misunderstanding of who exactly was flirting with who … some assumptions were made about people’s sexualities that were not accurate.”

“To be fair,” Bozer interjected, “Mac was not the only one misunderstanding things.”

Riley gave them a wide eyed nod, “Oooookay.” She glanced back at where Mac spilled his beer all over the bar. “Look, I know you like to outdo yourself, but maybe that’s one story that doesn’t need outdoing.”


End file.
